


Morning Routine

by BarbarianBeauty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, M/M/M/M, and I love it, domestic AU, they're all gay together, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianBeauty/pseuds/BarbarianBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alex wake up every morning to the sounds of laughter and music from the kitchen. They'd have it no other way. Except...maybe with breakfast for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Herc and Laf are listening to is called air tight, and it can be listened to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU332CT2D8k here. Enjoy!

Lafayette is always the first one up. He gets his shower first, gets dressed, and is already out into the kitchen far before the others have to leave for their respective jobs or classes in order to make breakfast for the four of them. He gives Hercules a kiss in passing, as, usually, when he's leaving for the kitchen, the tallest, and bulkiest, of their group is just waking up. Alex and John, on the other hand, are still fast asleep, Alex with his legs somehow gravitating to rest sideways over John's back, and John holding a section of bunched blankets and comforter like a teddy bear, now that Lafayette was no longer there to be in it's place. Entering their little kitchen and setting his phone on the counter, the Dance Major starts a few songs to cook to, getting the eggs and bread out as he sways his hips and hums, perhaps does a little spin or slide here and there. 

It's when Hercules comes in that things go wrong. Not that Laf doesn't enjoy every minute of it. Hercules is still in a tank top and boxers. It's his off day, so really, there's no need for him to even be up yet. But he silently slips his head around the entryway to the kitchen, smelling the warm coffee his boyfriend was brewing. Perfect. Lafayette had his back to him, humming and swaying his hips without a care in the world. For such a large guy, Herc has learned to be quiet for just such occasions. With his Frenchman's attention on the eggs in front of him, and the toast he was gently dusting with cinnamon, he took this opportunity to slip up behind him, place his hands on his waist, and watch as his dancer let out a none too elegant screech of surprise, leapt a good foot into the air, and sent the very lovingly prepared cinnamon toast flying, one slice landing in the sink, half into the garage disposal, and the other sticking to the floor.

"Mon Dieu! 'Ercules! I told you not to scare me like that!" Lafayette is panting, clutching at his chest, even as a playful smile was drawn onto his lips.

"Sorry Doll. You know I can't resist when you dance." Hercules gave a soft chuckle, bending over to throw away the now ruined toast as Lafayette groaned, and started another batch of toast for them all. He perked up when his favorite song came on, the one he was currently choreographing for a competition. With morning spirit suddenly renewed, Lafayette resume his humming and dancing as Hercules threw away the toast. It was true. Lafayette was different when he danced. Not in a bad way. He just became so enraptured in the music, and the movement, and who ever he was dancing with, that he forgot that there was a whole world of other factors to think of. 

Herc took this moment to get a little closer, wrapping his arms around the slim waist of his dancer, sway his hips in time with his, and rest his still sleepy head on Laf's shoulder. A chuckle emerged from his throat, and he turned around, slipping his arms around the taller man's neck as Hercules' arms stayed locked around their middle. With laughter floating from the kitchen, they got closer, both interlocking a hand with each other as they danced and enjoyed the morning and the music.

This song always reminded Lafayette of them. Himself and Hercules specifically. He loved all of his boyfriends. As a group, and as individuals. But every love felt different. Something about this song was just so perfect about their love in particular. The blaring trumpet that came in half way, played alongside the flute, and oboe seemed to really represent them. This was their song. And one they enjoyed together often. With a beam so bright Apollo himself might grow envious, Lafayette pressed his forehead to Herc's, and enjoyed their music, their moment, and their movement.

\-------------

John was the first of the remaining two to stir in the bedroom, releasing his grip on the comforter. He heard laughter. Lafayette and Hercules, no doubt. They did this every morning. With a sleepy smile, he sat up, causing Alex's legs to slide off of his back, but, surprisingly, the shortest of their group didn't wake. "Come on, time to wake up, babe..." John murmured affectionately to him, pulling their little firecracker to him, and kissing his head good morning. He got only a single long note of acknowledgement. His brain refused to work for about the first hour of his consciousness, a reason Alex avoided sleep, and a reason John had to drag him to bed on multiple occasions. "Laf and Herc are in the kitchen...let's see if we can salvage our breakfast, yeah?" He cooed, pulling Alex into his arms and standing. It'd be easier to just carry him out, rather than try to stand him up, and make him walk out to see if their boyfriends were currently dancing in the firey remains of what was once their kitchen. 

They entered just as Hercules had dipped Lafayette at the blaring trumpet solo, their French boyfriend catching sight of them while in a deep back bend. The world was upside down, to him. "Ah! Good morning, mon chers!" He was sunny as always. And there was that winning smile again. Hercules pulled him back up to greet them properly, Lafayette giving John a kiss, and Alex's forehead one as well, even as their little lion mumbled something about wanting breakfast now.

Lafayette's eyes went wide, and he rushed back to the skillet he'd been so diligently paying attention to earlier, giving a sigh of defeat at seeing that the eggs were long since ruined, and the butter he'd put on the toast to prepare it for the cinnamon had only succeeded in making it soggy, and unappetizing. As he pouted, turning off the oven and throwing away the smoldering remains of what could have been a very healthy, and good breakfast, Hercules pulled the frozen waffles from the freezer. Just like every morning. Why change the routine now?


End file.
